


Memories

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from Jack returning to the hub after Gwens wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

 

  
**Title:** Memories  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Summary:** Set after Gwens wedding  
 **Spoilers:** Only the above  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood ... Unfortunately  


 

Jack was sat gazing at the photo in his hand, a sad smile on his face. He didn't hear Ianto walk up behind him.

'Jack' he asked 'What's the photo?'

'Nothing' he answered, trying to hide it from Ianto, without it seeming deliberate. 'Nothing important'

Ianto grabbed for it, before Jack could stop him he had it. He moved quickly to the other side of Jack's desk. Jack jumped up from his seat and followed him but it was too late.

A look of amazement crossed Ianto's face 'You were married?' he said, unable to conceal the surprise in his voice. 'Who was she?, what happened to her?'

'Yes' Jack replied sadly 'Her name was Sarah. I loved her completely' He let out a sad sigh 'We didn't have long together, she got sick. Very sick, i couldn't save her'

Ianto touched his arm gently 'What was it?' He saw a tear roll down Jack's face. 'Consumption' He said sadly 'Tuberculosis, as they call it now' Ianto brushed away the tear and pulled him into a hug. 'It was awful Ianto, i couldn't do anything'

'Oh Jack, I'm so sorry' more tears spilled down Jack's face. Ianto tried to  kiss them away, but they were falling to fast now. He steered him towards the sofa behind them and pulled Jack down with him, still hugging him tight.

'Oh Ianto' he sobbed burying his face in Ianto's chest. 'I'm sorry Ianto, Gwen's wedding bought it all back to me' Ianto kissed the top of his head, then pulled Jack's head up from his chest and looked into his eyes. 'Shhhhhh, it's okay, I'm here for you'

Jack placed a hint of a kiss against Ianto's lips. Then he buried his face back in Ianto's chest, as he did Ianto heard him whisper 'I love you'. Ianto just held him, happy to stay there for as long as Jack needed.

The End


End file.
